When The Snow Fallz
by fAnGiRl4Life005
Summary: Takahashi Rika. Currently a student at Gauken Alice, and is head over heels in love with her beloved Ruka-kun. Here's her story. RukaXOc
1. Chapter 1

Takahashi Rika. Currently a student at Gauken Alice, and is head over heels in love with her beloved Ruka-kun. Here's her story.

* * *

I used to be the new student in class b, but now it's all on Sakura Mikan, the latest addition. It was nice to be out of the spot light, but I felt lonely and helpless, not being in Ruka-kun's sight. Like _she always was._ And everyone in the class thought I had animal pheromones. That was wrong too. It's something far from that…

I sank deeper into my newest book, a murder mystery. My favorite…Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder. I glanced over my side and marked my place in the book.

"Ano…could you help me find the restroom?" Mikan sheepishly asked, scratching her head nervously. I smiled and nodded.

"Follow me." I instructed. I led her down the memorized hallways and we arrived silently at the restroom.

"Wow! Thanks so much, Rika-chan!" She hollered, skipping into the girls room. I smiled. She knew my name.

* * *

Back in class, Narumi-sensei was still, no where to be found, and so- the classroom was a mess. Children floating, teasing, drawing, yelling, even biting. Well, that kid was always a weirdo…And poor Mikan had the worst of it. Natsume had ordered one of his posse to torment her. Currently, she was floating above me, while I read my book. Sure, I could help. But I've never used my Alice in front of my classmates. Not once. It's also against the rules too so…

Suddenly, Mikan was dropped on top of me, resulting in us both groaning in pain.

"Gomenassii, Rika-chan.." She said bowing. I brushed off my skirt and patted her head.

"Don't worry 'bout it." I responded. Next, I turned to Natsume, avoiding any eye contact with Ruka at the same time.

"Could you just leave her be?" I asked, hands reaching for my dirty book on the floor. Quickly, and too fast for my taste, the book burst into flames. I stood back up, anger in my eyes. Now, it takes a lot to make me angry. All you have to do is hurt anything I like or love and your dead. And man, was Natsume digging his own grave.

"You did NOT just burn my murder mystery." I said through gritted teeth. He smirked, but stayed quiet. Right then and there, I decided to use my secret weapon.

"You've never seen my Alice, have you?" Now the whole room was silent. All attention on me and Mr. Too-cool-for-school. His smirked grew.

"You have animal pheromones. That's harmless." I shook my head.

"I'm a shape shifter."

* * *

"Narumi! There's trouble down in your class!" A hall monitor yelled, bursting in from the office doors.

"Shh, I know. I want to see how it all plans out." He responded, leaning over the security camera monitor.

"What will you do Takahashi Rika…?" He whispered quietly.

* * *

"RAWR!" The students all screamed as I pounced onto Natsume. I had shape shifted into a lion, aiming to bite his neck. A quick kill.

"Stop!" Ruka pleaded, while Natsume tried pushing me off. I suddenly had my urge again and shape shifted into a mouse. I climbed up to the window and shape shifted away, flying in the form of a bluebird. Landing as far away from the building as I could, I changed back into a human, sitting in a big oak tree.

What have I done? That outburst is going to cost me a star or more. It's just that… I clenched my fist and hit the tree. He made me so angry! Then Ruka…Ruka-kun…Just thinking about him gave me chills. My Alice makes me so attracted to his Alice….It's hard watching him interact with others and I can't. If I got close to him….It would show my true feelings.

"Rika-chan? Rika-chan!" Distant voices called. I changed into a beagle, improving my hearing and found that they belonged to….Hotaru, Anna, Mikan and…Ruka? I changed into a mouse again, crawling into a nook in the oak tree. Why was Ruka here? My cheeks burned red and I hid my face in the tree. After that outburst, I can never go near him again!

"Rika..? Are you here? Please turn into a human so we can talk..!" Mikan yelled. They're getting closer! I hopped from the tree and changed into a fox. Just as I took off, something or someone picked me up. I looked up and almost changed human again out of shock.

"Rika-chan! Thank goodnees." Ruka said smiling. The bunny that was usually in his arms was prancing at his feet, giving me a spot to ride. I made a growling sound and tried to attack him but I couldn't. It was Ruka-kun after all…

"Will you turn human?" He asked, petting my head. I nodded slowly. Only for Ruka-kun. I shape shifter for the last time and became human in his arms. He smiled and I looked at my shoes as we walked in the forest.

"Mikan! I've got her!" He yelled. There was no answer. I looked to see him expression. It was still calm.

"Mikan, Hotaru?"

….

"Seems we've been separated…" He concluded. I stared at my shoes again as we continued to walk.

"We'll just go back and meet up with them, right?" He suggested, offering a hand. I took it slowly and we walked together, hand in hand for a few minutes. This is nice…his Alice isn't 'on' so I'm good for now. Plus, his hand is so warm!

The small snowflakes of winter continued flowing down as me and Ruka ventured father from the forest. Or maybe farther in.

"Do you know where your going?" I asked quietly. He turned to me and scratched his head, giving me a sheepish grin.

"Actually, Hotaru was the one who got us out this far, so not really…" My heart became louder in my ears.

"So…were.. Lost?" I said slowly, taking a breath after each word. He nodded. Lost with Ruka-kun? Oh…my…GOD!

* * *

It was getting colder and me and Ruka hadn't found anyone. He stayed calm though, glancing now and then to see if his rabbit was following. I frowned. This mess is my fault. I shouldn't have attacked Natsume over a book…..but just as Jay was about to kiss Violet? God, I hate that kid….

"Ruka-kun." I said, interrupting our silence.

"Yes?"

"Lemme' get a birds eye view…" I said quietly. He turned and faced me.

"Good idea. Be careful." I changed into a black bird and flew to the top of the tallest tree. I gasped, my small bird body shaking. We were deep in the forest, the school being barely in sight. If I was alone I could've flown home, but- I had Ruka. And no ordinary animal could fly through the snow like I could. Swooping back down to Ruka, I changed into a human again.

"Were about 10 miles from the school…so…were screwed.." I stated, regret taking over. Ruka looked concerned.

"Are you alright? Are you scared..?" He asked, his hand gently rubbing my blonde curls. I blushed deep crimson and shook my head rapidly./

"Just concluding that what I did back there, wasn't the smartest thoing I could have done…" Ruka laughed.

"C'mon. Let's find a cave or something," He said, his winning smile putting me in a daze. I walked behind him, admiring everything about him. His smile, his laugh, his golden locks- he had it all. And he shared it all with every animal. Except me…

"Ruka…can I call you what Mikan calls you?" He waved his hand.

"Of course."

"R-Ruka-pyon…" I tested out. I knew he blushed when I said so too.

"I was wondering, Ruka-pyon…"

"Yes?"

"Would you...hold me?" He stopped walking and faced me. His face held a questioning look and a red blush tinted his cheeks. I blushed and looked at the scenery.

"It's just that… you give all the other animals so much attention…and I've never gotten anything…I know, I'm human, but I've part animal too.." I explained shyly. He nodded and opened his arms.

"Change into any animal you want." He said, smiling warmly. My face lit up and I jumped into his arms.

"I'd rather just be myself. I love you, Ruka-pyon!" Ruka blushed at the remark and slowly wrapped his arms around the small girl.

* * *

"There they are!" Mikan yelled, pointing to the students hugging. Natsume followed shortly bhind her and caught her from interrupting 'the scene'.

'What gives? Were the search party, and we found them! Let's rescue them!" She whined. Natsume shook his head.

"The only thing we need to search for is your brain…"

"Hey!"

"Just leave them be for now. That animal just found a new owner." Mikan gave Natsume an odd stare and shook her head.

"I just don't get you Natsume. Not one bit!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Grr...why is Rika hanging all over our beloved Ruka-sama!" Sumire and the fan girls whined. I sat between Natsume and Ruka, with Mikan next to Natsume, and refused to let go of Ruka's hand. He didn't complain though, and Natsume hadn't threatened to light me on fire, so I was safe. After confessing to him in the forest, I couldn't even dream to leave his side. And now I was paying for it. Glares from the 'Ruka and Natsume' fan club members, and rumors they were spreading. I looked at my shoes in a desperate attempt to ignore them, but to no avail. I felt weak.

"Don't worry about it, Rika-chan," Ruka said suddenly. I looked into his beautiful sea-blue eyes and smiled.

"Arigato." I responded. Just after our exchange of words, Narumi-sensei decided to return from his very long break.

"Rika-chan? Is that where you sit?" he commented, looking slightly surprised.

"Rika-chan wanted to change her seat. Can she, Sensei?" Mikan responded. I looked over to her with gratitude for sticking up for me. I seemed to have some new friends.

"I suppose so. Just be good so I don't have to move you, okay?"

"Hai." Narumi-sensei smiled and took his usual spot at the podium. The classes attention focused on him for the time being and he smirked.

"After today events, I'm not naming any names..." Everyone looked at me with fear and hatred. I stuck out my tongue.

"I think we should go on a little treasure hunt!" The class groaned all at once. Narumi looked hurt.

"But, I made it special, just for my class!" The undivided attention the sensei once had a just a minute before, began to fade into nothingness. They were ignoring him again.

"Well, I guess I'm going to just take the grand prize all for myself then..." He said with fake disappointment. Eyes were on him again. I smirked at his clever technique.

"What prize, Narumi-sensei?" Koko asked aloud. Although, most students already knew that he was quiet aware, due to his nosy-Alice.

"A very special one that you can't get so easily...not even in stores!" He said with a smirked. The manga on Natsume's face slipped ever so slightly, revealing Natsume's questioning crimson eyes. Mikan and me exchanged giggles silently, seeing how amusing Natsume's curiosity could be.

"So, who wants to play?"

"ME!" The class yelled. Ruka looked over to see Natsume's expression, before concluding he would participate too. I released his hand.

"Thanks. I just wanted to hold it for a little while." I said, standing up with my other classmates. He smiled and nodded, following the class out the wooden door. Mikan ran over to Hotaru and was hit repeatedly with the baka-gun and Natsume stalked after Ruka. I smiled to myself, me being the last one out. This will be amusing...

* * *

"Okay class! The treasure hunt starts here!" Narumi pointed to a spray-paint 'x' marking in the grass and everyone looked around, dumbfounded.

"This is where it starts...and the end is through the forest..." He said slowly.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" The class said together.

"Alright, everyone partner up!" I looked around me as the many students of class b ran to find their friends. Soon, almost everyone had a partner. Mikan was with Hotaru, Natsume with Ruka, Sumire with some boy who was drooling...

"Would you like to be my partner?" I turned toward the feminine voice calling out to me and blushed. In front of me stood a short, petite figure, her bright blue eyes looking into mine. She had long, curly red hair, with a distinct blue-polka dot ribbon braided into it. I thought back to regular class b and couldn't remember her face though.

"Oh, Rika-chan. This is Scarlet. Were trying to 'up' her socializing skills with letting her participate with us today. She's in another class." Narumi yelled over his shoulder, glancing at my questioning face. I nodded and looked back to her.

"Sure. My name's Rika. Nice to meet you Scarlet." I commented. She smiled and took my hand, leading me over to the starting line. I was a little startled by her friendliness, after Narumi-sensei's explanation. She seems very social.

"Okay, everyone have a partner?"

"Yes!"

"Then everyone take a treasure hunting list and start!"

* * *

"A used toothbrush? Car keys? I think Narumi-sensei is just getting us to do his dirty work. He probably lost all this crap." I remarked, scanning our sheet. Me and Scarlet had silently walked through the forest, while everyone else dashed off, trying to get to the prize first. Scarlet giggled at my joke and went silent again. Looking around in bushes and behind trees, I finally realized I had an Alice.

"Yo, Letti. You mind if eye get a bird's eye view?" She looked at me cutely.

"How, Rika-senpai?" I smirked at the name.

"I'm a shape shifter. Wanna see?" She nodded excitedly. I changed into a Robin and she jumped with joy.

"You're so cute!" She exclaimed. I sweat dropped. Flying up to the top of the tree, I spotted an item on a branch nearby. I changed back and met her at the bottom.

"The used tooth brush is over there, in the maple tree." She nodded and we took off again.

"I see it! I see it!" She squealed. I held back a laugh and watched her climb the tree. But she kept falling down. I encouraged her with a smile and she attempted once more.

"I did it!"

"I can see that. Now, be careful!" I yelled up. She reached across the branch and was so close tot he tooth brush, but not close enough. Shrugging and letting go of her main support, she made a grab for the item. And missed.

"Wahhh!"

"Scarlet!"

* * *

"I wonder how Rika-chan is..."

"Would you stop your complaining? Gees it's loud enough with Mikan around..." Natsume complained. Ruka sighed.

"But ever since she-"

"Admitted her love to you, you can't just let it go. I've heard it already." He growled. I held back a laugh and we continued sitting back the cherry blossom tree.

"Are you sure you don't want to participate?" Ruka asked, hopeful that he'd agree. He scowled.

"Who would fall for that stupid excuse for a treasure hunt? It's just that pervert's list of what he's missing. I mean, used toothbrush? Haven't you noticed him eating those awful mints so often lately?" Natsume explained. Ruka thought about it for a second, then sighed again. He was right. Like always.

"Wahhh!"

"Scarlet!"

Ruka and Natsume jumped at the shouts from behind them. But they jumped for different reasons. All Ruka could think about lately was Rika. And now it sounded like she was in trouble. Before Natsume knew it, Ruka was running through the forest, alone, and determined.

"Rika!"

I dropped Scarlet from my hands and she stood up and hugged me.

"I caught you, your fine yah know..." I said, patting her back gently. She sobbed in my shirt.

"I could'wve diwed!" She said. I almost burst out laughing at her cute baby voice, but she was just a few grades lower than me. Almost instantly after her first few sobs, the rain came pouring down.

"Rika, are you ok?" Ruka yelled, appearing from behind the oak tree. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine...we just had a close call, right Scarlet?" She sniffed looked up at me. We were all soaked from the rain, so we took refuge under the tree.

"Oh...so that happened" Ruka said, sighing in relief. I laughed.

"Yeah. Just a quick fall. Were fine. But, how'd you hear us?" I asked. Ruka looked away.

"I wasn't CONCERNED or anything, I just heard a yell for help..." He said, trying to be calm. I raised my eyebrow a second time.

"So you weren't CONCERNED at all? Even though you yelled my name?" He turned red. I smirked.

"Y-You didn't hear me right, I said 'Ruka' not Rika... You have bad hearing or something...hehh.." He said quickly. I sarcastically nodded my head, showing him I understood.

"Ahhh, yes. Because there are SOOO many other Ruka's in our class. It's fine, I get it."

"...You caught me." He said with a chuckle. I laughed and Scarlet got close to my face.

"Senpai is happy?" She asked. I nodded. She smiled and suddenly, the rain was gone, replaced with sunshine and a huge rainbow in front of us. Me and Ruka were speechless as Scarlet pranced around in the greenery.

"Wow." We said in unison.

"Ruka! Why'd you take off like that so fast...? Oh...it's _you_." Natsume yelled, appearing next to us. We glared at each other until I saw fire in his hand. I narrowed my eyes.

"Our last fight wasn't as amusing as this one will be..." I said. He smirked.

"You can count on it..."

"Wait! You guys! Don't fight, I think we could work something out, or maybe we could-" Ruka never finished his sentence because he pounced in my direction. I leaped to the sky and turned into a hawk, striking down on him with my talons.

"Rika- Oniichan!" Scarlet yelled. Natsume threw fire at me, until he eventually caught my wing. I spiraled down and changed into a very ticked off wood pecker. Landing on his head, I poked him repeated, as he tried lighting his own head on fire.

"STOP!" A voice roared. I turned human because I was so shocked from who it was coming from. My sweet, innocent, little Scarlet, was standing in front of us with a menacing cruel scowl on her face. I wouldn't have recognized her if it wouldn't have been for her shortness and curly red locks. I slowly slid off Natsume's head and we froze when clouds started to gather.

* * *

"Hmm... looks like it's gonna rain again...that's weird. That wasn't in the forecast..." Sumire commented as Narumi walked by. Narumi gave them a serious look.

"It's Scarlet-chan..."

"WHAT?" Sumire and Koko choked out in unison. He took a step back.

"You mean Najikashi Scarlet? The girl who just recently entered the dangerous group?" Sumire yelped. Koko nodded.

"I heard a rumor that she shot her family with lightning till they became disabled all together!"

"I heard she flooded her town whenever the candy shop closed!"

"You mean the one with the flavored licorice sticks?"

"Yeah, there so good!"

"I know right?" Narumi slapped his forehead with his hand. These kids...

"OH MY GOSH! LOOK!" Narumi's head snapped around and his face went white.

"I didn't know lightning could strike so many times in one spot!"


End file.
